


piercings

by annie_writes



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Piercings, theyre idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23694322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annie_writes/pseuds/annie_writes
Summary: Gueira insists that Meis gives him another piercing.
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	piercings

**Author's Note:**

> just something really short. serotonin time fslfs heres a headcanon i have lol. also don't do this lmao

" _Idiot_ , sit still." 

Gueira always put on a front of being tough, not letting anything phase him... Except for the fact that he was really such a baby. Meis smirked to himself as he gently put a hand on Gueira's knee, trying to get him for the _love of god_ to stop bouncing his leg. 

Gueira was the one who brought up wanting another piercing - They both had quite a few that they had given each other at this point, since they both had regenerative abilities and all. Meis steadied the old needle he was holding, thinking to himself _god, this is so fucking dangerous_ , but quickly banished the thought as being for another life where they're not both firey mutants. 

"Meis, can ya hurry it up?" Gueira bit his lip, starting up bouncing his leg again despite Meis's hand trying its best to hold it in place. Meis rolled his eyes. 

"You're bein' so squirmy, I can't get a good angle, dude." Meis sighed, retreating his hand in order to try and hold Gueira's earlobe in place. "Okay, I'm goin' in." Meis said, edge of laughter to his voice. Gueira screwed his eyes shut, fists clenched so dramatically that Meis couldn't help giving him a kiss on the cheek to calm his nerves, if only a little. Gueira cracked an eye open.

"H-Hey, c'mon, you said you were gonna- MOTHER OF-" 

Gueira's shrill shriek spurred a flock of seagulls that had gathered near them to scatter, feathers flying all over the pair. Meis suddenly couldn't stop laughing as Gueira held his ear- The needle hadn't even gone in. Meis slapped his forehead. 

"Dude, how many times have we done this?" 

"Shut up!" Gueira's voice cracked, face flushing a deep, embarassed red. Meis shook his head and gently grabbed Gueira's hand, folding it into his own to try and calm the fluffy man's nerves yet again. 

"Fine, I'll stop makin' fun a' you." Meis smirked, giving Gueira another peck on the cheek. "Okay maybe not yet, because you literally have a tongue piercing, dude-" Meis was cut off my Gueira pushing him over, the needle being lost to the sand being kicked up on the ground. 

"Oh-Oops, guess you're not givin' me one after all today-" Gueira smiled widely, to which Meis easily pushed the scrawny man back off of him. 

"If only you'd admit that you're not as tough as you try to act, asshole." Meis gave Gueira a soft punch in the shoulder, to which Gueira squeaked at. 

"Never in a million years." 


End file.
